Reason for Return
by Soraki
Summary: It’s time for Harry to fulfill his destiny, but then what? Harry and Draco. Slash but not really.


**Title:** Reason for Return  
**Author:** Soraki  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Chapters:** Oneshot.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry and Draco. LITTLE slash only if you want it to be.  
**Summary:** It's time for Harry to fulfill his destiny, but then what?  
**Warnings:** Ehhhhhh.  
**Notes**: Ehhh. Definitely not the best thing I've written, but I wrote it. My first attempt (in a while) to shove myself back into writing a bit. It's weird. I think I'm better with writing emo. Poo. Check out my LJ (username: soraki) for my stuff. Icons, too!

* * *

Hogwarts was under attack. 

It was an attack that not even the Order had known about. The Death Eaters were already apparating on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and marching their way toward the great castle. The students were locked in the Hufflepuff Basement, protected by layers and layers of wards and rendered unplottable.

Few students were ready enough to face the war that had come all too soon, and even fewer really understood that this was the real thing. Among these few students who had lost their childhood to hatred and bloodshed stood a teenage boy, hardly yet a young man, with messy black hair and jaded green eyes.

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One.

Harry was leaning against the main doors of Hogwarts, head hanging and eyes fixed on his trainers. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood beside him, playing to perfection their roles as the hero's best friends. The perfect friends who had no clue what to say.

"Well, this sucks." Harry raised his head and blew at his bangs, quietly chuckling. If he lived to see tomorrow, he'd have to cut his bangs so he could actually see.

Harry stared at the castle's high ceiling, a small smile on his face. There he stood, just a few feet away from him stood the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, just a few moments away from war, perfectly calm and content. Seemingly.

He brought his gaze down and to the doors down the corridor, where one Draco Malfoy was quietly climbing the stairs from the castle basements, eyes fixed on Harry. "Malfoy…?"

Ron and Hermione reacted instantly; they spun towards the offending blond with their wands drawn and hexes at the tips of their tongues.

"Potter." Malfoy stood at the topmost step, eyes fixed on Harry.

"Why are YOU here, Ferret!" Ron scowled, his wand steady. Malfoy kept his eyes on Harry, and Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy.

"…hey guys, could you go find out what's going on with the Order?" Harry waved distractedly back at his best friends.

"Harry!" Ron's indignant spluttering was lost to Harry, who had already started walking to Malfoy. The blond boy took a few steps forward, careful to be far enough away from the stairs.

The two teens stood there, just staring at each other. Neither knew what to say, or why they were really there in the first place. As the minutes passed, the two just stood there silently, staring at each other and not knowing what exactly they were seeing.

"Potter—"

"Malfoy—"

"Heh…" The moment had passed and the silence was now somewhat awkward, as the two boys now resorted to fidgeting. Hermione's voice calling Harry's name was the only sound in the castle.

"Harry!" Harry turned back to his friends, just staring blankly before turning back to Malfoy.

"HARRY! This is more important than him!"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "Malfoy, I hav--"

"You don't want to leave your sidekicks waiting, do you, Potter?" And just like that, Malfoy was back to smirking and sneering. "What would people think if they saw the Gryffindor Golden-boy ditching his fanclub during a time of crisis for little ol' me?"

"Malfoy, wha—"

"Potter. Shut up. Now. Our little chat will just have to wait until you get back."

Harry looked at Malfoy, utterly baffled. "Alright…"

And with that, Harry turned and walked back to the entrance of Hogwarts castle, where Hermione and Ron stood by the Order, waiting for him. The doors slowly opened and before stepping out, Harry looked back, and Malfoy was gone.

Harry turned at the scene before him, where the once open fields were now spotted with Death Eaters. And he knew, that just like every other battle, he'd be fine. He'd end up with a few cuts and bruises, some mental trauma, and a shorter life span, but he'd be okay.

Harry had to be okay because he didn't know what Malfoy wanted yet. And who was Voldemort to deprive Harry of what could be a scuffle with his schoolyard rival?

Harry looked through his bangs at the battle unfolding before him, a small smile on his face. He shifted his gaze to the rapidly darkening sky, his smile becoming just a bit bigger.

"Right. When I get back."


End file.
